Life and Love
by Lisa12
Summary: M/J - just based on how they met, their life, etc. etc. I'll probably keep going for a long while :P Enjoy! :)
1. Default Chapter

Life and Love By Lisa Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the pretext to this fic, and it's been written for non-profit purposes :) Please R/R -Note: This is M/J centered :) I dunno how long it'll go for, I'll just keep going I guess :P hehe Enjoy!  
  
"I prefer to believe in people." Martha smiled down at the young man, holding his notebook in her hand, her other hand balancing on the bag slung over her shoulder.  
  
"Well I can't have you trustin' me too much. I'm Martha." The man stood to meet her and smiled back, nodding.  
  
"Jonathan," he replied, looking towards his book. "You need any help with it?"  
  
"Uh.no, thanks though, it's fine." Jonathan shrugged. They stood awkwardly opposite each other for some time. "See you tomorrow?" she asked, and for a moment he thought she looked afraid for some reason. He nodded.  
  
"Sure," he replied, watching her as she walked away, his notebook tucked under her arm.  
  
*  
  
Martha didn't go far, choosing a large tree in a nearby park to sit under. She looked at the front of the notebook. 'Jonathan Kent' was written on the inside cover. Notes were scrawled through the front pages, the date of each lecture written neatly along the top line. She looked at the details of the latest lecture, and discovered that he'd picked up on the important bits. She smiled to herself, suddenly finding it hard to imagine there was a whole twenty-four hours before she would see this man, who she hardly knew, again.  
  
*  
  
Jonathan got back to his room before realising that he needed the assignment sheet that was folded and tucked inside his notebook before he could do any of the work. Oh well, he thought, may as well leave it to next time. Martha, since she was in possession of his notes, could show him how to do it. He sat down on his bed, grinning. It was only just sinking in that she had approached him. He'd never noticed her before today. He had seen her glance behind her once or twice during the lecture, but had assumed at first that she'd been looking at someone else. Their eyes caught, however, and after he smiled at her, she turned around. She never looked back at him. He thought about approaching her after the class had ended, but had seen her talking to a group of women immediately afterwards, and decided against it. Before he knew it, there she was, standing in front of him. Jonathan hadn't realised how attractive she really was until she was standing there, the sun framing the light orange hair. He couldn't believe it.  
  
'See you tomorrow?' she'd asked him. Hell yes, he'd felt like replying. I'll see you every day for as long as you want. All he could manage was a 'Sure'.  
  
*  
  
"Martha will you be home for dinner tonight?"  
  
"Sure mum," Martha called as she closed the front door behind her.  
  
"What time?" her mother continued, but was met with silence. She smiled to herself. Martha had come home yesterday, subdued and thoughtful, but there had been a glint in her eye that her mother hadn't seen there before. Thoughts were already scrolling through her mind. He's studying to be a doctor, or a businessman, or a justice official...  
  
*  
  
Jonathan was sitting in the lecture hall, keeping mostly to himself. He checked his watch as the lecturer walked in and greeted a couple of students. He looked around for Martha. She said that she'd be here. Unless she was sick.Unless she was lying- He looked up with a start as someone took the seat next to him, moving just a little too far into his personal space. Martha smiled down at him.  
  
"I didn't see you come in," he managed. She handed him the notebook.  
  
"You were looking." It wasn't a question, but a simple statement. Jonathan felt his cheeks burning, and for a moment was completely speechless. "Sorry I'm late," she continued. He nodded. The lecture had already started. She was still watching him.  
  
"We should, ah, listen," he said. She nodded.  
  
"Yeah," was all she said, turning her head to the front and listening in. Jonathan didn't take his eyes off her for another minute or so, watching as her hair fell to cover his view of his face, as she leant forward, scribbling something down in her own notebook.  
  
*  
  
The lecture finished and everyone packed up their things, the whisperings between students becoming louder conversations as the lecturer left. Jonathan turned to Martha and saw that she was already ready to leave.  
  
"You wanna grab something to eat?" she asked.  
  
"Sure," he replied. She laughed. Jonathan was taken aback momentarily. The sound of her laughing caused his stomach to turn.  
  
"Is that all you say?" she asked.  
  
"No, course not," he replied. "I just." She raised an eyebrow and stood.  
  
"Come on, I know a place."  
  
*  
  
Martha and Jonathan walked across to the park.  
  
"They make the best hotdogs just across here," she was saying as they walked through the gardens, their shoes leaving impressions on the soft lawn. They both ordered and as Martha dived into her bag for her purse, she felt an arm on her hand.  
  
"I'll get it," Jonathan said, handing over a note and some change. Martha took their lunches and they walked over to a bench, sitting next to each other. Jonathan took his hot dog and looked at it curiously. "You sure it's safe?"  
  
"Best in the city," Martha replied. She watched as he took a bite. So cautious, she thought. So cute.  
  
"Mm, nice!" Jonathan exclaimed, and he wasn't just saying it. He devoured the food before she'd gone half way.  
  
"You know, no one's ever bought me lunch before," she stated, looking over at him.  
  
"Can't imagine why not," Jonathan replied.  
  
"You're not from around here are you?" He shook his head.  
  
"Narr, Smallville. Some way out-" She nodded.  
  
"I've heard of it. You live there?"  
  
"Born and bred. You?"  
  
"I live across town. Where are you staying?"  
  
"One of the boarding houses-" He drifted off, pausing. "Did ya go okay with the notes?" She nodded, smiling.  
  
"Yes, thankyou." She didn't tell him that she hadn't even read the notes, staring instead at every loop in his handwriting, imagining his fingers guiding the pen over the page with skill and ease. "What brings you to college?" Jonathan took a deep breath.  
  
"Dad's not too healthy at the moment. I'm gonna have to take over and I wanna make sure I know what I'm getting into. So I'm able to manage it myself, you know?" Martha nodded.  
  
"You have a farm?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Get many tornadoes?"  
  
"Sometimes, depends on the weather. You ever been there?"  
  
"No, I've never been out that far."  
  
"Ever?" She shook her head. He fell into silence. That'll change, he was thinking. She was smiling at him again, he noticed, glancing over at her. "What?" he asked. She shook her head, turning back and glancing at her jeans. He laughed. She looked back up him suddenly and the intensity in her eyes shocked him. "What?" he asked again.  
  
"Do you wanna go out with me sometime?" she asked. He hesitated. He never thought a woman could do that, just come out and ask something like that- Jonathan realised that he hesitated for too long, because she tore her eyes off him and looked back down, laughing in an effort to protect herself. "Sorry," she mumbled. "I guess I'm not used to asking-" She stopped as he let a hand rest on her cheek, pulling her face back to him. "-anyone out," she finished softly.  
  
"You do that often?" he asked. She shook her head, his hand still resting along her cheek, his thumb running along her jaw.  
  
"Never," she whispered, as he leant in. Their lips brushed together, and Jonathan inhaled the strong scent of her lipgloss before he tasted it.  
  
"Mm, fruity," he whispered as they pulled back from each other. She laughed, a hand touching her lips at reflex.  
  
"You never answered my question." Jonathan took her hand, wrapping his fingers around hers and squeezing. He couldn't believe what this woman was doing to him. So quickly. He was already falling for her.  
  
"Of course I'll take you out sometime," he replied, leaning in to kiss her again. This time it lasted longer, his hands settling around her waist, pulling her closer to him, while she ran her fingers along the back of his neck. Martha had noticed the way he'd replied. *He* would take *her* out sometime. She wanted this man forever.  
  
Fear gripped her suddenly and she pulled back. Jonathan took her hand, sensing something was wrong.  
  
"Martha?" he asked. She was breathing deeply and looking away. Eventually she turned to see him, and he noticed the tears building up in her eyes. "What is it?" he asked. She watched him carefully.  
  
"This is, uh..." she lost her words, and watched as he grinned.  
  
"I know," he replied, hugging her to him. "Let's take a walk."  
  
*  
  
"Where are we going?" Martha asked, taking Jonathan's hand as it left her waist. He smiled down at her.  
  
"I'm going to get a jacket from my room for ya, cos it'll get cooler tonight." "For me?" Martha asked. He nodded.  
  
"Yeah, why not? Come on up." She followed him up to his room. "Sorry 'bout the mess." "No, it's okay-" She stopped as she saw another young woman standing in front of what she was assuming was Jonathan's door.  
  
"Nell-" he started as Martha came right up behind him. Martha glanced the woman over. About her age, give or take a few years. Long, brown hair, and the most stunning, glowing eyes. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Your father's in the hospital here," she stated. "He was rushed here at lunch. They think he had a heart attack." Her eyes welled up. "I'm sorry Jonathan-"  
  
"Is he okay?"  
  
"I don't know. I came looking for you."  
  
"I-I was in a lecture-"  
  
"That ended two hours ago. I checked." Nell reached out and took his hand. "Come on, I'll take you to him." He nodded, frozen, and was halfway back down the hallway before he remembered Martha. He turned, a look of helplessness in his eyes.  
  
*  
  
Martha looked around the hospital, before she found the right ward and asked after Mr Kent. She found the hallway, and stopped as she saw Jonathan and Nell hugging tightly, both of them, it appeared, were crying. She held in her own tears as she saw the woman kiss him lightly on the lips, before holding onto him once again. She turned and walked away. She had to get as far away as she could. It was obvious that this woman and Jonathan were together. Who had she been kidding? He was too good to be true!  
  
Jonathan looked up in time to see a familiar figure turn and leave in a hurry. A familiar figure, he repeated to himself. He'd only spoken to this woman a few hours, seen her a few days. And yet she was as familiar to him as if they had known each other for years. He had to see her again. Nell realised that he'd backed off and gave him some space.  
  
"Jonathan, you okay?" She held his hands tightly between them and he realised that she wasn't going to let him go away. A part of him didn't want to go away. His father had just died. He needed to be here.  
  
An hour later Nell and Jonathan arrived back at his room, after Jonathan had filled in the appropriate paperwork. He got them a drink and they sat down.  
  
"Thanks for coming," he mumbled, resisting the urge to turn on the small television set.  
  
"No worries, really," she replied sincerely. There was a pause. "Jonathan, I know this is a bad time, and I don't want to cause another problem, but-"  
  
"Her name's Martha," he replied, knowing her question without her having to ask.  
  
"Oh," Nell replied. "She's pretty."  
  
"Mm," he grumbled. "I leant her my notes."  
  
"Is that all?" He looked over at her, and was already suffering so much pain at the loss of his father that he couldn't hide all else that he felt.  
  
"I don't know," he replied honestly. "This is all...too much."  
  
"Of course. Listen," she stood. "I have to go back, but you've got to pull it together, Jon. You have to get back to that farm and look after the place." He nodded quietly as she left, but not before kissing him gently on the cheek. 


	2. chapter 2

The next day Jonathan didn't go to his tutorial, or anywhere onto the campus, making the necessary phone calls from his room and not bothering to do anything else for the day. That night he decided to go for a walk. His hands shoved into the pockets of his pants, he strolled down the street until he did find himself walking around campus, past groups of students arriving for late-night lectures and others just hanging out at the various clubs, partying the night away. He didn't smile as he passed them, but stopped, staring straight ahead as he saw Martha paying for a drink at the counter of the coffee shop, before slinging her bag over her shoulder and leaving. He watched her from across the road as she closed the door behind her, turned, and began walking along the side path.  
  
Then suddenly, she was gone. Jonathan scanned the area, and knew that he hadn't taken his eyes off her for more than a second. He looked for traffic - there wasn't much - before jogging across the street. Martha was further into a nearby alley, struggling against another person as he held a hand over her mouth. She bit his fingers and he cried out as she tried to push him off her.  
  
"Hey!" Jonathan called out, running forward. He had no idea what he was going to do, but he wasn't going to just stand around and watch. The offender looked up, saw Jonathan, and then turned and ran quickly in the other direction. Jonathan wasn't going to chase him. Instead he took Martha in his arms and looked her over. "You okay?" he asked, his heart skipping a beat as she composed herself.  
  
"Y-yeah," she sighed, before realising who it was and instinctively pushing away. "You sure?" Jonathan asked again.  
  
"Yeah, thanks," she replied, this time more curtly. She bent down and picked up her bag, checking her money and cards were still safe somewhere in there. They were. He was still standing there. Please go away, she willed. I'm okay, I don't want you to see me cry. But he wasn't going anywhere.  
  
"You were at the hospital this afternoon-"  
  
"I'm sorry about your dad," she cut him off. "Where's your girlfriend?"  
  
"Who said she was my girlfriend?" Martha gave him a look that said 'don't try to mess with me', and he nodded. "Okay. She's gone back to Smallville." "So you think that fixes everything?" She turned and started walking in the opposite direction, following the path of her offender. Jonathan chased after her, grabbing her elbow. She spun back to face him once more.  
  
"I don't want her. I want you." Tears stung Martha's eyes and she realised she couldn't keep it in. They fell down her cheeks.  
  
"You hardly know me. You must be really serious with her-"  
  
"We've known each other a long time."  
  
"You hardly know me," she repeated, this time with tears falling down her cheeks. Jonathan cupped her face with his hands, picking up each tear as it fell from her eye and brushing it along her cheek, away from her face.  
  
"I want to know you," he replied, his voice catching in his throat. "I want to know everything about you." She looked up at him, and started crying. He shushed her, pulling her into a hug, revelling in the feel of her pushed against him. She was shaking terribly and he realised that she must still be shocked about what had just happened. He led her a bit closer to the street and sat her down on the ground against the wall. Sitting next to her, she rested against him. "Are you sure he didn't hurt you?" Jonathan whispered into her ear, his hand running through her hair, brushing it down her shoulders. Martha nodded.  
  
"I think I hurt him more-" Jonathan chuckled.  
  
"I can't believe you bit his finger," he whispered still. He felt her laugh, and she bit her bottom lip, looking up at him. "I'm sorry Nell came here-" She shook her head.  
  
"No, you needed her."  
  
"She's helped me look after dad quite a bit."  
  
"Then she needed you as well." Martha wiped her cheeks and sighed, preparing to stand. Jonathan got up with her and held onto her. She watched him. He was still worried, still watching her as though she might collapse any second. She had to prove to him that she was all right. She smiled the biggest smile she could muster, taking his hand and squeezing it sincerely. "Thankyou Jonathan." He seemed to relax. "You wanna take me up on my offer and grab something to eat?" She was feeling ever more confident with this man the more time she spent with him.  
  
"Don't you have to be home?" Martha shrugged.  
  
"There's no rush." He nodded.  
  
"Try again, will we?" She nodded, walking close to him as he led her back to his place. "What've you got?" she asked as he fumbled around in the fridge. He didn't reply, and she heard the microwave start as she took a seat on the ratty couch, switching on the television. There were a couple of movies on tonight that she really wanted to see, but Jonathan had other plans. He came back carrying a large microwave-safe bowl with the lid on and a small freezer bag. She took the freezer bag from him, eyes wide.  
  
"Follow me," he said, leading her out and up, until they got up to the roof. "I love it up here." She smiled, looking up.  
  
"You can see the stars," she stated. He nodded.  
  
"Yeah." He sat down on a couple of old cushions that someone had abandoned up there, and she followed suit. He reached into the freezer bag and pulled out two forks, before sitting the heated bowl between them, opening the lid. Martha laughed. "Granted it's been reheated-" She shook her head.  
  
"No, I love spaghetti!" she exclaimed, smiling as she took a fork. "Is it good?"  
  
"I'm not sure. I'm the only one I cook for these days." She shrugged, holding her hair back with one hand as she leant down and twirled some noodles around her fork, lifting it to her mouth. She half-missed, and laughed, leaning her head back as her other hand let her hand go, wiping her chin. Jonathan laughed also, pulling out a handkerchief and wiping her chin for her.  
  
"It's great," she replied, looking over at him. "What's in the bag but?" He grinned, pulling out a tub of triple choc icecream. Her mouth fell open. "Oh my God," she whispered softly. "What?" he asked, putting it back into the bag for later. "I love that stuff."  
  
"That's my favourite. When I was little I used to eat it forever - mum always warned me I'd get so fat-" He smiled, cutting her off as he leaned in and kissed her. He wouldn't ordinarily be so forward, but every time she looked at him he felt that little bit more confident, and rightly so it seemed. She leaned back, letting him fall across her as they kissed. Jonathan felt his hand slip under the back hem of her jeans as he rubbed her back, Martha's own hands pressed against his chest, drawing her to him. He started to lose his balance, and put a hand down to steady himself on the ground. Instead, he rested it in the spaghetti, and cursed at the heat, breaking away. Martha was momentarily concerned, but saw the laughter in Jonathan's eyes, and started giggling. He looked at her, wiping the spaghetti off him. He didn't say anything, moving it aside. She was still giggling, her nose and cheeks pink from the cool night air. Jonathan didn't waste a second more, moving back beside her and pressing his lips into hers. That stopped her laughing, he thought to himself as she kissed him deeply, before breaking away.  
  
"Jonathan, I-" He read her eyes and nodded, moving over and simply pulling her close to him. "I've only done this twice before and-"  
  
"Shh," he replied. "It's okay." She glanced up at him and smiled, kissing him softly. He glanced up at the sky.  
  
"I'm going to have to go back home in a couple of days," he whispered after moments.  
  
"For the funeral?"  
  
"Forever." He looked down at her. "I'm not finishing the course-"  
  
"But I thought you-"  
  
"I know enough now. I can't waste any more time. There are things."  
  
"Of course." She paused. She wanted to say 'I'll come with you', but she didn't feel that it was appropriate. "So will we, I mean, can we still-"  
  
"I want you to come and visit me," he replied, running his fingers along her collarbone, across her shoulder and down her arm, before taking her hand and letting his fingers curl between hers. "On weekends, when there's no school," he added.  
  
"What about when it's finished?" she asked. Final exams were only a month away. He looked at her carefully. Martha felt as though she'd faint if she looked into his eyes for any longer. They were so blue, she could see so much in them, so much of herself reflected back through them.  
  
"We'll work it out when we come to it," he replied. "After the funeral, I'm going to break up with Nell."  
  
"Are you sure?" He leant down, nuzzling her cheek.  
  
"I want you," he whispered in her ear. "I wasn't joking before." She turned and their lips met briefly.  
  
"I know," she replied. "I'd love to visit you."  
  
*  
  
Martha tried to walk as quietly into the house as possible without being detected. No such luck.  
  
"It's eleven am!" her mother exclaimed. "Where on earth have you been?"  
  
"Out," Martha replied, surprised her mother hadn't called the police or something like that. "Where's dad?"  
  
"Out looking for you!"  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Oh!" her mother mocked. "What were you doing? Were you with a man?"  
  
"Yes," Martha replied. "Don't worry mom, nothing happened."  
  
"Who is he? How do we know we can trust-"  
  
"You trust me, don't you? His name's Jonathan."  
  
"You couldn't call and let us know where you were?"  
  
"I kind of, lost track of time, and I didn't want to-"  
  
"All right, so you're all right?"  
  
"I'm fine. Sorry, mom."  
  
"It's all right, but I'd work on a story for your father."  
  
*  
  
As Jonathan drove into Smallville all he could think about was Martha. He couldn't wait until he brought her back to his home. He hoped it would become their home someday. It was different with Martha than it was with Nell. Nell was a bit older than Martha, not that Martha was that much younger, and Jonathan couldn't quite describe it. All he could think about was Martha, his Martha.  
  
*  
  
Nell stood beside Jonathan at the burial and as everybody left, took his hand supportively.  
  
"You ready to do it?" she asked. He glanced at her.  
  
"Yeah, I think I got it all under control. Got a bit of cleaning up to do but. Nell-" He stopped half way back to their cars. "I can't do this."  
  
"I thought this might be coming. It's the woman, isn't it? From the city-"  
  
"Martha, yes. I think I'm in love with her."  
  
"After a week?" A couple of days, Jonathan corrected in his head, but didn't voice it. He simply looked at Nell.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"We're more than a week, Jonathan. You can't-"  
  
"Whatever it is I feel," Jonathan tried again. "It's with her, Nell. I'm sorry." He walked off, leaving her standing there. She sighed. Shit, she cursed. Shit!  
  
*  
  
Jonathan got home to find the phone ringing. He picked it up, collapsing on a chair.  
  
"Yeah?" he asked.  
  
"Jonathan?"  
  
"Martha," he started again. "Sorry I-"  
  
"Bad time?"  
  
"No, not at all. I just got home, is all."  
  
"How was it?"  
  
"Went all right, as you'd expect. Glad it's over." Martha wasn't sure whether he was talking about the funeral or Nell, so assumed both, just to be safe. "How are you?"  
  
"Dad's not talking to me," she stated. "Not happy about me staying out all night. He was out looking for me all night, so he's kinda peeved."  
  
"To put it lightly?" Jonathan asked. She laughed.  
  
"Yeah. Mum knows better I think. At least, she's talking to me."  
  
"You tell them about us?" Us, Martha thought, blushing even over the phone. God, she wanted to kiss him so badly.  
  
"Not really. Kinda. I don't know. They know your name. That's all."  
  
"Can you come out this weekend?" Jonathan asked suddenly. He thought she'd be shocked but she replied straight away.  
  
"Sure. You got an address?"  
  
*  
  
Nell was sitting with her friends as the foreign car drove down the main road. No one from Smallville owned a car like that. It was clean, a deep metallic black. Nell caught an impression of the woman behind the tinted windshield, and sighed.  
  
"Who's that?" one of her friends asked.  
  
"Don't know," she lied.  
  
*  
  
Jonathan was cutting wood when he looked up, seeing the car stop in the driveway. Martha got out, pulling out a small bag, and locked the car, looking up as Jonathan put down the axe and took off the glasses, walking up to her. She smiled, welcoming him into her arms as he hugged her, kissing her cheek.  
  
"Welcome to my home," he whispered as she pulled back. "Like it so far?" She leaned in to kiss him.  
  
"So far," she replied. They pulled apart and Jonathan took her bag for her, showing her inside. She looked around. It was a beautiful house, and the furniture was new looking and clean. He took her hand, leading her upstairs. There were two bedrooms and a bathroom. He showed her into the main room and put her bag on the bed. The fact didn't go unnoticed by Martha, who smiled to herself, feeling her cheeks warming. Jonathan took her around the side of the house, to the cellar and another room that, at the moment, was being used as storage. Martha glanced out the window, looking over the countryside, before she turned back to him. "I love it," she said, grinning. He grinned back, pulling her to him once more.  
  
*  
  
"So your parents know where you are?" he asked later that night as they sat on the sofa. She nodded.  
  
"Dad's out of town, mum knows."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Ahuh. I said, I'm off to Smallville for the weekend. Mum dropped a glass." Jonathan smirked. "She asked why on earth, and I told them that's where you were." She looked up at him. "Didn't take it too well, but I left anyway." He nodded.  
  
"They don't even know me."  
  
"I know. They're scared I'll waste my life or something." There was a long pause.  
  
"Would you be? Out here?" She shook her head.  
  
"Not at all. I wouldn't regret a thing." She leant her head against his and began to kiss his jaw, making her way to his lips, where he kissed her back. He took her hand and led her up to the bedroom. Their clothes came off and they lay together, making love into the night.  
  
*  
  
Jonathan woke the next morning to see Martha lying, fast asleep, beside him. It was still early - there were chores to be done - and despite it all, he had to get up. He kissed her cheek gently, before dressing and getting started on today's work outside.  
  
An hour and a half later he returned to see Martha making herself breakfast at the kitchen. She had a t-shirt pulled on over crumpled jeans and was leaning over the toaster. He slid his arms around her waist and she smiled, leaning back into him.  
  
"Mornin'," he said, nuzzling her neck.  
  
"Hey," she replied, leaning her head back and kissing him softly.  
  
"You just get up?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Ready to learn how a farm works?" She laughed.  
  
"Gimme some time to change and wake up, yeah?" He kissed her again.  
  
"You'll get used to it," he said. "I'll see you out in half an hour." She nodded. That was certainly enough time, she knew. It seemed strange that they were already talking about getting used to being out here together, but it felt right. Even though she had to go back that night for class tomorrow, she knew she'd be back.  
  
* 


	3. chapter 3

Life and Love By Lisa Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the pretext to this fic, and it's been written for non-profit purposes :) Please R/R -Note: This is M/J centered :) I dunno how long it'll go for, I'll just keep going I guess :P hehe Enjoy!  
  
  
  
"Do you have to go?" Jonathan grinned, leaning against Martha's car. She nodded.  
  
"If I don't get this car back in one piece mum will not be impressed!"  
  
"You mean before your father comes home." She nodded.  
  
"Something like that." They kissed briefly, before Martha pulled back. "I'll ring to let you know I've arrived. That is, if I'm not in too much trouble." She smirked and Jonathan laughed, waving her off.  
  
*  
  
Jonathan walked into the shops in town later that day and was confronted by several questions. Nell had confessed that the woman was here to see Jonathan, that she was from the city, and everyone was surprised to say the least.  
  
"How's it going?" Nell asked as he approached his car. She was leaning against it. He smiled.  
  
"Good. You?"  
  
"I was talking about your friend-"  
  
"Martha."  
  
"That's right. Sorry. She like it?"  
  
"Loved it."  
  
"Everyone's really curious." He nodded.  
  
"Understandable."  
  
"I mean, but Jonathan, why has this woman suddenly taken an interest in country life? Why is she so eager to come and stay here."  
  
"She's not. She's gone back to finish her degree." There was a pause.  
  
"This is really serious, isn't it?" Jonathan nodded.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"How?" He shrugged.  
  
"I dunno. I never thought I'd be so happy seeing her go."  
  
"I don't understand-"  
  
"Means I get to relive her coming back."  
  
"What if she doesn't?"  
  
"She will."  
  
*  
  
Martha got home to see her father's car in the driveway. Cursing, she pulled up alongside and braced herself as she got out for some thunderously angry greeting. When no one came bursting out the front door, she became even more agitated. If he was sitting in there waiting for her, he was more than angry. She shrugged. This was his problem. She'd had her mother's permission and she didn't have to answer to anyone any more. She stood tall, cleared her throat, and opened the door, going up to her room and throwing her bag on her bed, glancing around her room.  
  
"Where've you been?" the quiet voice said from her doorway. She turned to see her father standing in the doorway. She was so centred on winning this argument that she neglected to observe his unusually sullen expression.  
  
"I was in Smallville for the weekend. With Jonathan."  
  
"They boy from school-"  
  
"Yes, the boy from school."  
  
"You were there the whole time? Is there a phone number?"  
  
"Yeah, stuck to the fridge."  
  
"I didn't know what that was."  
  
"Well mum knew and you weren't meant to be home. If you needed to find me why didn't you ask mum?" Martha realised her mother wasn't anywhere to be found. "Where is she?"  
  
"I couldn't find any of your friends phone numbers in here, and the people I spoke to didn't know where you were-"  
  
"Only Rebecca and Peter knew where I was, besides mum. Dad, is something wrong?"  
  
*  
  
Jonathan was in the shower when he heard the phone ring. Figures, he thought to himself. Have an early night, a relaxing shower, and it's interrupted by someone who undoubtedly wants him to do something. He had even planned to cook a decent meal for himself. Wrapping a towel around his waist to at least try to catch some of the water, he jogged into the bedroom and grabbed the phone, and was greeted immediately by static on the phone line and also over the phone line.  
  
"Jonathan-" Jonathan realised the static over the phone line was crying. He recognised the voice instantly.  
  
"Martha, what's happened? Are you okay?" He heard her take a deep breath and the next time she spoke she seemed much more composed. "It's okay-"  
  
"Mum died, Jonathan. On Saturday night. She had a stroke or...or something and-"  
  
"Who are you talking to?" Jonathan heard a male voice in the background.  
  
"Peter," Martha replied quickly, waiting a few seconds, before holding the phone back to her ear. "Sorry," she told Jonathan. "He's um- upset. I don't want to-"  
  
"It's okay. You want me to come out?"  
  
"I do," she started crying. "I do but, I don't think you should. Dad would go rank. I don't know, yet, what's going on with him and-"  
  
"It's okay, I'll stay here then, if that's what you want."  
  
"I think so. Can I call you?"  
  
"Of course you can," Jonathan replied. "Whenever." He felt her nodding through the phone.  
  
"I-I have to go. I'll call you, I promise."  
  
*  
  
Martha took a week off from her course, and was able to get exemption from two minor assignments citing bereavement as the conditions of the exemption. However, after the funeral she had a hard time sitting about. Her father was back at work, pouring over material, making sure though that he was home every night on time so that he could sit around and spend time with his daughter. That, in his books, meant watching the news together, before Martha went up to her room to call Jonathan or to do some study, while her father remained downstairs watching the television; something he hadn't done for many years. When he realised that she didn't want to hang around and watch television with him, he seemed to give up.  
  
"Martha-" he called from her bedroom doorway one night about two weeks after the funeral. Martha was sitting at her desk writing a report. She turned.  
  
"Yeah dad?" she asked, managing a smile.  
  
"I'm going to start working late again."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"You're okay with that? It'll mean that I can't always be contacted-" Martha sighed. Her father blamed himself that he hadn't been there. At least he wasn't blaming her, she thought, but she wished he'd take it a bit easier. There was nothing he could've done...  
  
"Sure dad, really I'm fine." She turned back to her report but realised he was still standing there. She looked back at him. "Dad?"  
  
"Uh... If this has taught you anything, Martha, it's that sometimes life is short, and, you have to make the most of it."  
  
"I intend to, dad."  
  
"That means finishing your degree, and getting a good job." Uh-oh, Martha thought to herself. She wasn't prepared for this now.  
  
"Yes. If I can find a job I enjoy then I'll take it. Anything else dad?" It was as though he'd been trying to tread carefully but the lawyer in him just couldn't handle being fatherly any more.  
  
"I don't want you seeing that boy again."  
  
"Boy?" Martha asked.  
  
"Don't play dumb Martha. You weren't there that weekend either-"  
  
"Dad, don't put this on me, please-"  
  
"I couldn't call you because you went behind my back and were off cavorting in the middle of nowhere with a complete stranger!" Martha turned back to her books.  
  
"I'm sorry you had to deal with it for yourself for a day-"  
  
"Don't you understand? I was worried about you."  
  
"Well I was in safe hands-"  
  
"I don't want his hands anywhere near you."  
  
"Why not dad? Life is short. You want me to stay away from him, why, because you think I'll be happier in some stuffy firm somewhere typing up reports?"  
  
"You're better than that. You could do so much with your life. Please don't waste it."  
  
"Okay dad," she replied, pretending to be more interested in her work. He went to leave when a thought caught in her mind. "You think mum wasted her life, don't you dad?"  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"You think mum wasted her life by not getting a "good" job, don't you?"  
  
"Of course not."  
  
"Then why do you think I'm wasting my life? I'm getting a degree. Mum never did."  
  
"He's a bad influence on you Martha."  
  
"Because he's proud and works hard or because he actually cares about me?" Her father sighed.  
  
"He lives on a farm. There's no good jobs around there."  
  
'"He runs it. And maybe there aren't any jobs-"  
  
"I thought you wanted a law degree-" Martha didn't reply. "You see? Will you stop seeing him?" She returned to her work silently, and, satisfied that she was at least thinking seriously about it, her father left.  
  
*  
  
Jonathan smiled to himself. Martha had sounded so dismayed when he'd said that he couldn't get there for her graduation. It had taken all his strength for him not to cave, but he couldn't wait to see her face. She was standing on the lawn outside the university hall, talking to a couple of her friends. He recognised one as her friend Peter. The other could only be the woman Martha sometimes referred to as another friend, Rebecca. Jonathan had called Peter and asked for the details of the affair, and so hopefully he'd kept it from Martha. Jonathan had spoken to her the previous night, without letting on that he was actually already in Metropolis, and she hadn't seemed suspicious at all. Peter glanced up and saw Jonathan, smiling at him. Martha was talking more to Rebecca than her male friend, but she caught Pete grinning out of the corner of her eye. She looked over at him.  
  
"What's so funny?" she asked, before looking to her other side, following his gaze. She broke into a grin as well as Jonathan walked closer.  
  
"Shouldn't you be inside getting ready already?" he called to her. She shrugged, realising that it had been Peter who insisted they remain outside just a moment longer. For air, he'd said. She turned back to Peter.  
  
"Air, hey?" She raised an eyebrow and Pete shrugged.  
  
"The man wouldn't be able to find you if we were inside!" Martha rolled her eyes, turning back and closing the gap between herself and Jonathan. He laughed as she threw herself into his arms and hugged him tightly.  
  
"Sorry I couldn't make it today an' all," he whispered into her ear as Martha pulled back, leaning in for a kiss. Jonathan felt tears on his cheeks and realised that they weren't his, and that this was the first time they'd seen each other since before her mother's death. He hugged her back tightly. "Don't cry baby," he continued, kissing her once more before they pulled apart.  
  
"I wished you'd come," she replied, biting her bottom lip. They watched each other softly for a few moments before Rebecca cleared her throat.  
  
"Well we're going inside, and Martha, you should definitely consider doing so too!"  
  
"I'll be right there," she said, waving them off before she turned back to Jonathan. "How long are you here for?"  
  
"As long as you like. I'm renting space to Potter for a while. He can reap it, pay out of the profits, keep most of em... All I left unattended was the house, and it'll survive. Come on, we can talk later. You'll miss your graduation-"  
  
"Wouldn't dad enjoy that one."  
  
"He's in there?" She nodded. "Then we should definitely get in there." She smiled, taking his hand as they walked side by side into the hall.  
  
*  
  
Jonathan found a seat close to the door while Martha hurried up front to her place. She glanced back at Jonathan and smiled. Her father watched all this carefully, and realised that this well-dressed young man must be the farm boy. Taking a closer look at the young man, Martha's father saw Martha's other two friends approach him and lead him to a seat closer to themselves, most probably, out of his view. Damn, he thought, realising he'd missed an opportunity to observe the boy's behaviour.  
  
*  
  
Martha found Jonathan before many people had even moved from their seats once it had finished, racing back up to her circle of friends as they all hugged tightly. Her father watched her grip onto the young man's hand. They kissed briefly but not passionately. She turned, looking for him, before spotting him in the crowd and saying something to her friends, before bringing Jonathan back down.  
  
"Dad, this is Jonathan." She glanced back at Jonathan. "This is my dad."  
  
"Sir, nice to meet you," Jonathan said, shaking her father's hand.  
  
"Likewise," he replied curtly, before turning his attention to his daughter. "Congratulations, sweetheart."  
  
* 


	4. chapter 4

Jonathan pushed Martha gently back onto the bed in his hotel room.  
  
"Should you call your dad and let him know you won't be home tonight?"  
  
"No," she replied quietly, her eyes flicking sideways. "He'll just order me home, and I don't want to fight tonight."  
  
"I don't think he likes me," Jonathan managed a humorous smile. Martha shrugged, reaching up and pulling him down to lie beside her. She held his hand, letting their fingers entwine.  
  
"No, he doesn't," she replied honestly. "It doesn't matter if he doesn't like you though. It's my choice and you're my choice." Her eyes searched his. "I love you Jonathan. For coming out all this way, for everything-"  
  
"I love you too," Jonathan replied, leaning forward, their foreheads resting together. They lay together for several minutes, before he continued. "Can we talk?"  
  
"Always," she replied, pulling her head back and looking at him again, a look that made him melt, made him want to kiss her over and over... She smiled, then, and he blushed, realising he hadn't said anything. "Did you want to talk to me or should I start on the weather?" He laughed, rolling onto his back and taking her hand in his. She watched him play with her fingers, running his own over her hand and gripping it tightly. "What is it Jonathan?"  
  
"I'm so proud of you-" He felt her smile beside him and continued. "And I know your dad's been saying a lot of stuff to you-"  
  
"Please don't think I listen." She propped herself up on her elbow, looking down at him. "You think I do?" He shrugged.  
  
"He is your father."  
  
"Sure he is, but he doesn't understand me. He doesn't understand what I want."  
  
"And that is?"  
  
"What do you think?" she asked, the corner of her lip slipping up. She leant down, kissing him deeply. When she pulled back he was watching her as though nothing had happened. "I want you, silly," she laughed. "My dad can't control my life. Is that what's bugging you?"  
  
"A little."  
  
"How long can you stay did you say?"  
  
"A week or two."  
  
"Stay with us. It's cheaper-" He began to protest but she covered his mouth with her fingers. "It's cheaper and I want my dad to know where this is headed. You'll find, though, that he's hardly home before we get up or go to bed, so he probably won't even realise for several days."  
  
*  
  
Martha's father came home the next week to find the farm boy, Jonathan, or whatever it was, in his house, making out with his daughter against the kitchen fridge. Neither of them realised, and so to be fair he turned and walked back to the front door, opening and closing it again with an extra loud bang. A few seconds later he walked into the kitchen and they were leaning against the kitchen bench talking. Martha's face was flushed and Jonathan looked just as flustered, although he hid it better.  
  
"Hi dad," Martha began. "How was work?"  
  
"What's Jonathan doing here?"  
  
"He's staying here for another week-"  
  
"Don't you have a farm to run? Not very responsible-"  
  
"It's being rented at the moment, so that I could have some time up here-"  
  
"Why would you want time up here?"  
  
"I couldn't be up any earlier, for your wife's funeral, and I wanted to make it up to your daughter."  
  
"I think you've made up for it enough."  
  
"Dad," Martha stepped in. "He's staying. I'm twenty-two, and if he goes, I go."  
  
"What about when he goes back then?"  
  
"I'm going with him." Jonathan watched Martha staring her father down defiantly.  
  
"That's not a good idea, Martha."  
  
"What can you do, dad? I can make my own decisions."  
  
"You're not as independent as you think you are."  
  
"Yes I am, dad. If you knew me, then you'd know that." She turned to Jonathan. "Let's go out for dinner, yeah?"  
  
"Sure," Jonathan replied.  
  
*  
  
Several days passed and Martha and Jonathan barely saw her father. He was always gone before they rose in the morning and purposely stayed back at work until he knew they'd be in bed. Jonathan came to see Martha's father the morning he was due to leave.  
  
"Jonathan, here to tell me you won't be back?"  
  
"No, sir," Jonathan stated, uncomfortable.  
  
"Well then you're wasting your time."  
  
"Despite what you think of me, I love your daughter very much, and I'm here to ask for your permission to marry her-"  
  
"No," he replied quickly.  
  
"May I ask why?" Jonathan knew he had to keep his temper in check.  
  
"Because I will not let my daughter throw her life away by marrying some hick farmer that couldn't possibly support her."  
  
"I don't consider myself 'some hick farmer'-"  
  
"Listen, Jonathan, frankly, Martha's only going out with you to piss me off. She's not serious about this."  
  
"We've discussed this together several times, and she has a few loose ends to tie up here first-" Jonathan stopped as the man stood and walked around the other side of his desk.  
  
"My daughter is not going to move out to the middle of nowhere, to some shack, where's she's exposed to all sorts of redneck hicks who are out to get her-"  
  
"Smallville's not like that-"  
  
"I don't care. She's not going."  
  
"In all regard, you can't stop her."  
  
"And you can't force her. So please, leave now. Never come back." Jonathan raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I want you to know there's no force involved here, and I'm not some client you can just dismiss-" Jonathan held his ground as the man took another step forward, in his face.  
  
"I'm serious. Never come back. Here, or to my house, and stay away from my daughter."  
  
"You never said that before-"  
  
"I thought she'd get over you. You don't deserve her, understood? And she sure as hell doesn't deserve you. You can't provide for her, all you'll do is lock her up in a house somewhere, she won't work, she won't be happy-"  
  
"This is your daughter, not your wife!" Jonathan exclaimed. The man grabbed him and before Jonathan knew what he was doing he pushed him away. Martha's father stumbled back, hitting the back of his desk. "I'm not going to fight you for her. You have no idea about who your daughter is and what she wants. I promise you, I'll never come back, and neither will she."  
  
*  
  
Martha was leaning against the trunk of her car and she smiled as she saw Jonathan emerge from the large building. He walked towards her, looking sullen but managing a smile anyway. Her smile faded, however, as he got closer. She knew her father wasn't going to have liked the idea of her moving away to live with Jonathan, anyway. Gentleman as he was, though, he had insisted on asking him regardless. It wasn't even as though he was asking permission to marry her or anything.  
  
"That well, huh?" she asked.  
  
"I gotta be honest with you Martha, I hit him."  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
"That you weren't going anywhere, you weren't going to waste your life with some hick. He tried to shove me out and I hit back. Sorry." She shook her head, reaching up and resting a hand on his cheek.  
  
"It's okay. He asked for it." Jonathan nodded, quietly. "What's the matter?" Jonathan sighed.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Of course I'm sure." She hugged him tightly. "And you're no hick, Jon," she whispered, kissing him softly. "Okay?" He smiled in the kiss, pulling her closer.  
  
"Okay," he replied. "Take you to dinner tonight?" She pulled back, handing him the car keys.  
  
"Sure."  
  
*  
  
"That was fantastic, Jonathan," Martha mentioned as they walked hand in hand from the restaurant. "How long have you had that booked? Must've taken ages to get a table!"  
  
"I have a friend who got us in," Jonathan replied, slipping their hands apart and wrapping an arm around her waist. "So, where to now?"  
  
"We could go and sit in the courtyard for a while," Martha stated casually. "I think I saw a sign up for a couple of bands playing around there tonight."  
  
"Not sick of dancing yet hey?" She laughed.  
  
"I said sit, Jonathan. Thinking, thinking..."  
  
"Hey!" he laughed, joking with her. "Okay then." They walked over to the park and found an empty bench behind a hedge. On the other side was a jazz band, and in front of them, were several couples out for the night, dancing and partying. They were close enough to enjoy the music, but still had their privacy. Martha leaned into Jonathan and closed her eyes.  
  
"Do you have to go tomorrow?" she asked. He nodded, running a hand up her arm and back down reassuringly.  
  
"Yeah, but you won't be far behind, 'member?"  
  
"Yeah, I remember." She smiled. "How could I forget." They fell into silence long enough for the song to change.  
  
"Martha-" Jonathan began softly.  
  
"Mm?"  
  
"I have a confession." He nudged her and she sat up, turning to face him, her eyes wide.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"I didn't go up there today and ask for you to move in with me." Martha raised an eyebrow. "I asked for, and was declined, permission to do this." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. "The reason I was several minutes later than planned for your graduation-" He opened it to reveal a thin, gold band with a small emerald centred, surrounded by several smaller diamonds. Martha's lower jaw had dropped and she looked up at him open-mouthed. Jonathan suddenly got very scared and hesitated, but saw a smile in her eyes and managed to get through it eventually. "I love you Martha, I've loved you since you first spoke to me. Please, will you marry me?" Martha nodded carefully, not in hesitation but in an effort not to cry. Jonathan took the ring out of its box and slid it part-ways onto her finger, before looking up into her eyes. "Say it," he whispered. A couple of tears rolled down her cheek and she laughed.  
  
"Yes, yes I'll marry you." As she spoke he fit the ring on and she glanced at it momentarily, before leaning forward and kissing Jonathan deeply. He kissed her back, before hugging her tightly and feeling her start to cry a little. "I love you," she whispered, leaning into him. He kissed the top of her head, rocking her gently, his eyes closing.  
  
"You've got no excuse not to be right behind me tomorrow-" She looked up at him, biting her bottom lip.  
  
"I think I can tie up those loose ends from Smallville."  
  
"Really?" She nodded.  
  
"I better get packing but." Jonathan leant down and they kissed again.  
  
"Can I help?" he asked. She grinned, standing and pulling him with her, as if that was any indication.  
  
* 


End file.
